A Renegade Gallade and a Gorgeous Gardevoir
by GallaWak
Summary: As Renegade and his sister Sun must escape Gallevoir City under attack by Mightyenas and Houndooms, they must find a place to call home with only a note their mother left them.
1. The start of it all

**Chapter One- The start of it all**

My name is Renegade with my sister Sun. We both are ralts living in our town called Gallevoir City, a combination of Gallade and Gardevoir. I'm 2 while my sister has recently been born. We live with our parents, our mother Rose, a Gardevoir, and our father Shadow, a Gallade. You would think my life would be normal, but it's not. The city been starting to get weird. Our town has been getting attacked by packs of Houndooms and Mightyenas. But our defense defeats the enemy without any trouble.

But that one fateful night, when I was 9 and a kirlia, and my sister was only 7 still a ralts, I heard screaming outside. I was taking a nap when i heard the shriek. I started to look outside to see what was happening. I barely saw what was happening when my father grabbed me and my sister. He locked me and my sister in the basement to protect as. "What's going on!?" my sister asked me. "The Mightyenas and Houndooms are attacking us." I explained to her. "But he have always been able to defeat them before evening getting to our gates. How come this time were losing?" My sister asked. I don't know but it will be all over soon enough.'

My mom and dad were talking when I overheard their conversation. "Shadow! what's happening to us!' my mother yelled at my father. "They must of wanted this." My father showed my mother. "It's the Mightyena's amulet, I had it for years with me." my father said. "Why would you take it?! our city has been attacked for years because of this amulet?! my mother yelled. "I've never seen mom so mad, what are they saying? my sister said. I ignored her as I listened on. "What about the kids! What happens if we can't fight back and what if the kids di-" "Don't say that." my father interrupted my mother. "It will never come down to that.

In a moment, I hear the door bust open. "Give ours back the amulet!" A Mightyena growled. "Or Else!" My father was holding them off while the door opened. It was my mother, "You kids must run away now before the Mightyenas and Houndooms get you both!" My mother told us."But how do we get out of here? I asked. My mom then used Psychic to move the bag blocking the hidden door. "But were do we go, what do we do!" I told my mother. Take this book, it will explain everything, now run!" I grabbed my sister by her hand and run at the door, We then saw ourselves, cold and hungry. We didn't know what to do so we looked at the note and...

**That's the end of the first chapter, what will happen to Renegade and Sun? What's the Mighyena Amulet Renegade's father was talking about? Find out next time on: a Renegade Gallade and a Gorgeous Gardevoir!**


	2. The Note

**I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does. **

** Chapter 2- The Note**

**Renegade's POV**

I started to look at the note mother gave to us. It was 10 pages long, mother did write long notes anyways. The first page said "If you are reading this, Gallevoir City is on the edge of destruction." I wondered how they knew this was going to happen. I starting reading more. "Your best bet would be to go to Dracwall, the town of dragons. They won't attack you unless you attack them. Go there and make sure you don't get attacked by any gangs of Mightyenas or anything. When you get there, turn the page." I told my sister the plan and head out.

Right now, I'm just a level 26 Kirlia while my sister is a level 14 ralts. The moves I know is Psychic, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, and Will-o-Wisp. So, you can say I am more of a attacking pokemon. My sister only knows Confusion, Growl, Hypnosis, and Protect. My sister is more of a supporter than an attacker pokemon. But now that were done with introductions, let's move on.

**Sun's POV**

My big brother told me we were going to Dracwall. I have always been afraid of dragons since they are bigger and stronger than me. I've heard stories of how the kill there pray (pokemon die in this story) just for the fun of it. But my big brother is here to protect and would protect me with his life. I just hope we get there soon save and sound.

**30 Minutes later...**

**Renegade's POV**

It's only been 30 minutes but it feels like 5 hours. Sun has fallen asleep and I have to carry her. She usually does take naps around this time, if I knew what time it was. I see the town in the distance when...

"Grrrr!" "What was that!" I thought to myself. "It's me!" I see a poochyena. "Give us that amulet or us!" he yelled at me. I started to remember the Mightyena amulet my dad was talking about. "I don't have your stupid amulet, and if I did, I won't give it to you!" I told him. "I tried to be nice but you must die!" He jumped at me. I dodged it when countered with a Will-O-Wisp. He did a vicious bite that hurt me pretty bad. But I wouldn't give up.

**Sun's POV**

I was sleeping until I hear my brother fighting something. I see him wounded and about the lose a battle. "Time to end this!" The Poochyena said. "Nooo!" I yelled then used protect on my brother as the Poochyena tries to bite him. I then use Confusion to pick up the Poochyena and slam him on the floor. "I'll be back!" He run away. I went to my brothers aid. I saw cuts and a few blood on him. "Sun," my brother started saying. "You saved me, thank you. "It was nothing big brother." I told him. "But, these cuts hurt me and I can't move." He said. I went up to him and I touched the cuts. They mysteriously went away. "How did you do that?" My brother asked. "It seems that I learned Wish!" I said. "That's great! I don't know what I would do without you!" He told me.

Just as my big brother told me this, I started glowing. "What's happening to me big brother?" I asked him. "Your evolving!" He explained. I started to grow longer legs and starting growing taller. "Congrats Sun!" He exclaimed. "Thanks big brother!" I responded. We then hugged each other.

**Renegade's POV**

April 28th, 1952: I started to write all my adventures in the log that was also in the note. I always loved mother's notes. We are just about to make it to Dracwall Town to find a home. We were attacked by a Poochyena on the way. I started fighting it at first, I was doing well until he quickly bit me. I thought it was the end until Sun came in and protected me. She then finished it off and he got away. She learned Wish and then evolved to Kirlia. I don't know what I'd do without her. I feel like my adventure is just starting...

**That's the end for the second chapter! Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Dracwall Town, A Dangerous Fight!

**I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does**

** Chapter 3- Dracwall Town, A Dangerous Fight!**

**Renegade's POV**

We finally have arrived at Dracwall Town, unhurt thanks to Sun. I still can't believe she evolved and learned Wish on the spot, I'm proud of her. I remember the note saying to find a home around here. I don't know who I should or shouldn't talk to. I have heard the stories about killing their pray for fun. Hopefully me or Sun won't be one of their pray. I just hope we met someone nice around here to let as stay. I checked the second page of the note. "If your struggling to find a good dragon family, try Dragonites, they are probably the nicest dragons." The second pages ends here. "Sun." I told her. "Yes big brother?" Sun responded. "The note says to try and find a family of Dragonites because they are the nicest dragons." I said. "Ok, I will look over here and you should look over here." Sun said. "Alright, meet back around here if you find a family of Dragonites." I said. "Ok." She then start going over left and I went right.

**5 Minutes later...**

**Sun's POV**

I checked the town clock and it's 7:02 PM. I'm starting to get tired, but I should keeping looking. I closed my eyes and accidentally hit a Salamance when I wasn't looking. "Hey!" The Salamence yelled. "What was that for!" "I'm sorry, Salamence sir. But I'm just really tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open." I tried reasoning with him. "Sorry doesn't cut it in Dracwall!" The Salamence roared. "Now your going to get in!" "Don't do it!" A bunch of Bagons run up to the Salamence. "She's just a Kirlia! Where's the glory or pride in that!" One of the Bagons said. "It's not about glory or pride!" The Salamence responded. It's about Revenge!" I'm in real trouble now! I thought to myself.

**Renegade's POV**

I see everyone go to the left of town, where Sun is. I talk to one of the Shelgons nearby. "Why is everyone going to the left side of town?" I asked him. "Didn't you hear!" The Shelgon sounded excited. "There is a Salamence fighting a Kirlia!" A Kirlia? I thought to myself. *Gasp* Sun! I sprinted to the left side of the town as fast as I can. "Sun!" I yelled out. "Renegade! Is that you!" She shouted. "Is that you boyfriend! *Laughing* Your just as pathetic as her!" The Salamence said. "That's my brother you big bully!" Sun responded back at the Salamence. "Whatever! Draco Meteor!" All of a sudden, the Salamence summoned at bunch of meteors. Everyone else ran away for cover. I then see a meteor going right to Sun. "Sun! Look out!" I told her. In a second I ran and push her away from the meteor. The meteor hits me and sends me flying into a wall, knocked out, possibly dead. "Renegade!" Someone help me bring him to a hospital! Sun yelled out. "It will be alright big brother. You just hang in there."

**That's it for the 3rd Chapter! What will happen to Renegade? Read the next chapter!**


	4. The New Home

**I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does**

**Chapter 4- The New Home**

**Renegade's POV**

I hear talking as I start waking up from the hospital. "Is he going to wake up today, he wasn't been up in forever!" I think Sun said that. "I don't know." A mysterious voice said. "It could be any minute." I start to open my eyes. "Renegade! Your OK!" Sun said. "Yeah." I start saying. "But everything is so different, how long have I been out?" "Oh, three years." Sun says softly. "Three Years!" I started saying. "It's been three years!" "Well," a mysterious voice said. You were hit with a level 77 Salamence's Draco Meteor, hitting 3 walls and landing on a concrete floor breaking about 75% of all your bones." "Oh, that's more than half my bones!" I pointed out. "Yeah..." The voice said. "Anyways Renegade, the doctor is a Dragonite and I have been living there the whole time." Sun said. " Your condition seems to be fine, let me take you to my place." The Dragonite says as he put on his jacket.

"I can't believe I'm twelve.. it's just too much to take." I said. "Don't worry I'm ten and I can't believe it's been that." Sun responded. "Has anything happened while I was knocked out?" I asked. "You were in a coma, but nothing exciting or big happened." Sun said. "What about anything with mother or father?" I asked again. "Sadly no, but don't worry mother and father are tough, that won't di-" "Were here!" The Dragonite interrupted Sun. We all went inside his house. The house was very clean and organized for a dragon-type Pokemon. The Dragonite led us the the guest room.

**Sun's POV**

I noticed that Renegade is a little depressed, he has been knocked out in a coma for three years, so I understand why. "Renegade! Sun! Can you guys come downstairs please?" Dragonite asked. We both came downstairs. "Can you guys go outside the gate of Dracwall to get the ingredients for dinner? The store is located on this map." The Dragonite said. "Sure." Renegade said and we head out. As we are going I Mightyena grabs me. "Renegade! Help me!" I yelled. "Sun! Hang on!" Behind Renegade, two Mightyenas put a cage over him. "Renegade!" Take this!" I used Confusion to bring the present. I see him open the present slowly...

**That's it for the 4th Chapter.**


	5. The Hidden Bunker

**I Don't own Pokemon, Ninteno does**

**Chapter 5- The** **Hidden Bunker**

**Renegade's POV**

It all happened like that. Everything happened so fast. I see a cage over me, a few Mightyenas and a present before my eyes. I feel like the world has just went before my eyes. I might as well take the present, the Mightyenas guarding me don't seem to notice it somehow. I open when I see a Dawn Stone! How did she find one of these!? I can become a Gallade! I take the Dawn Stone from the present. I find my self suddenly growing bigger, and stronger. I feel much stronger now then I ever felt. "So did you hear about the- Hey! what happened!" When one the Mightyenas say. I quickly change my moves when I have the chance. I changed Psychic to Psycho Cut and Shadow Ball to Close Combat. I realized that's all I need to do for right now.

In a second a Psycho Cut the cage down. "Hey! What are you doing!" I quickly stab someone and close combat the other guy. I thought it was cruel by hey, they destroyed my home. I run to where they took Sun. "Sun! I yelled. "I'm coming!"

**Sun' POV**

I am now taken to a prison cell. A cold one I should add, sheesh. I hope Renegade got my present. I wonder what he's doing now.

**Dragonite's POV**

*sigh*. Should of get the ingredients myself.

**Renegade's POV**

I finally make it to the bunker, man they ran far in such little time. Anyways I kicked down their door and get ready to fight... nothing. Is no one guarding this place? Whatever I thought it just makes this jail break easier. The entrance is a long hall leading to a huge complex. It was like a training hall and yet a prison. They really outdone their self. To my suprise, the security to this place is TERRIBLE. But I look around for clues. I see a arrow pointing to prison cells. Bingo. Turns out there where some people there. I quickly hide behind a pile of sandbags. Thank Arecus for conveniently placed items. While past them I see a bunch of rows. One of them is Gallevoir City prisoners, I wanted to check if mother and father was there. A note was place on the wall.

Randy Steel, Shadow Rios, Rose Rios: Relocated

Yeah, my last name is Rios, deal with it. Relocated! I thought. Come one I can't have a break in this world. But I go back to search for Sun. I finally find it in section A row 2. "Sun! I found you!" I said. "Renegade! I know you never leave me!" "But how do we get out of here?" Sun asked. "We can just sneak past them, there guarding sucks." I said. "Yeah, it does but their clock says it's 2:01." Sun tells me. "So?" I tell her. "So the place is now guarded to the teeth with people, trying to escape would kill us." Sun tells. "Now what?" I ask. "Well, I over heard one of their conversations, they say theres a self-destruct code in the control base which is our only option." So I had to make a decision, escape and probably get killed or blow this place sky high, and possibly get killed. I was put on the spot to chose a option. What I did would affect my life forever...

**What will he pick, be sure to see what he picks in Chapter 6!**


	6. A Fireworks Show

**I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.**

**Chapter 6- A Fireworks Show**

**Renegade's POV**

After a lot of heavy thinking, which i'm not use to, I decided we should blow the place sky high. I told Sun my decision. "Ok, the password for the self- destruct is "Mightyenas Rock. It's cheesy I know." Sun told me. "Cool, but how did you know about the password?" I ask. "No time, leave me here until you say the password, you might want this Mightyena Disguise." Sun responses. The "Disguise" was a Mightyena hide she had in her cell. I'm dead. I put on the suit to blend in with everyone. I follow all the arrows and paths to get to the control room until... "Hey buddy, why don't you take off your helmet? One of the Mightyena Guards ask. "Oh, well... What if a Frisbee, um.. knocks my head off?" I shutter. "That's only happened once around here and we banned Frisbee playing during guard duty, let's just see your beautiful Mightyena face now." The Guard tells me. "But anything could happen, I will just keep it on." I tell him. "Whatever, just have a good time and relax." The Guard says. They won't have a great time after I blow this place up. I finally get to the room and say the password. "Mightyenas Rock" As I roll my eyes. In a second a siren goes off and blasts into my ears. "Whats happening, I didn't see anyone go pass that door expect that Mightyena who didn't want to take his helme- Get him! That Guard who talked to me says. A bunch of guards ran up to me. I'm screwed.

**Sun's POV **

I hear the sirens go off. Renegade must off said the password, but I hope he comes back for me. "Good, your still here." Renegade says as he unlocks the cell. "How do we get out of here now?" I ask Renegade. "We ran and scream." He tells me. "Great idea" I thought. We ran down the hallway until we see a bunch of Mightyena archers about to shoot our heads off. "Ready boys!" The Archer said. In a second when they shot, Renegade used his cool blade arms to break them. I then use confusion to hit them with a bunch of rocks on the floor into a hole which looks to have no end. They deserved it. We finally made it to the exit until the leader of this bunker comes up to us. "What will blowing up this bunker achieve? Your bloodthirsty nature? Your pride? This won't change anything." The leader says. "It helps achieve one thing, one bunker of Mightyenas gone." Renegade chimes in. "Very well then, but remember this young fools, you will be the hated enemy of all Mightyenas, Always being wanted died, can you live with that?" I'm sure we can live with that." I say. 'Then begone you fools." The leader says. "My brothers and I will go into a blaze of glory." We then walked away from the place. When we walked away from the bunker. As soon as we were outside, the whole place blow up, lucky us. But as we get out, I evolved. I seemed to get much more strong then I was before, I was a Gardevoir. "Whoa, that's great Sun!" Renegade told me. "Thanks Renegade, but didn't we have to get something to Dragonite?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he said we needed dough, tomato sauce, cheese, and love. How Cheesy." Renegade tells me. "We should probably get them." I said. We then went to the market to get everything we needed. The grand total was $11.90, the "love" was on the house. We finally arrived back home. "Geez, took you guys long enough, what happened?" The Dragonite asked. "Sun got kidnapped into a bunker, then I had to get her and blow up the place without dying. Casual Monday. Renegade said. "I evolved too." I chimed in. "Anyways did you get what I needed?" Dragonite asked. "All right here." I told him. "Great, I'll make dinner. We turned out to be eating pizza, which I was fine about. It was pretty good, but the extra "love" made it too salty. But I didn't mind.

**Renegade's POV**

Rengade's Log, Date- ?

So, I have recently woke up after a Three-year coma, and I have no idea what time it is. I had a near death experience when I destroyed a Mightyena Hidden Bunker. This has been quite the day. I am now in a new home with my now sister who is a Gardevoir. I hope live here would just be normal, just a average Gallade leaving in a Dragon town. Though, the average life would be nice, but what I have done, I didn't think life will be Average...

**That's It for the 5th chapter, sorry for the delay!**


	7. The First and Last Day of School Part 1

**I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does**

**Chapter 7- The First and Last day of School Part 1**

**Renegade's POV**

It has been two months since the whole bunker thing and I still have thoughts about it. "Will the Mightyenas kill me?" I ask myself. But they would need a whole army to kill me. "Can you guys come down here?" Dragonite asks. Me and Sun go to the living room. "I don't know how I can tell you this, but you have to go to school." "Noo!" I yell while Sun says "Yea!" Let me tell you something, I can't stand school. You just sit around listen to a bunch of people go on and say stuff you don't care about. I never liked school when I was little, but Sun did. Many because everyone thought she was cute and beautiful inside and outside of school. The People of Gallevoir City said she would be a "Gorgeous Garevoir." They said I would be a "Renegade Gallade" becuase of the rebelliousness, since of this, my name is Renegade. "Do I have too?" I asked like a 5 year-old. 'Yes, and since you can't go to Dracwall dragon Academy, your going to Dracwall Mixed Type Academy." Dragonite told us. "Segregation much?" I tell him. "Just go to school." That was the last of the subject. We finally went to the Academy. "Torture." I mumble. "Where do we go exactly?" I ask Sun "Beats me." Sun responds. "Are you lost?" A Superintendent asks us. "Yes, we are new here." I tell her. "On the last day of school? It's June 26." The Superintendent tells us. The last day! Dragonite didn't mention that! "If you say your new, I'll show you to your classroom for today." We went to class 101, Mr. Garum is my teacher I guess. The Superintendent walks up to the teacher and whispers to him. "OK, class these two will be your new classmates for the last day, what's your names?

"I'm Renegade Rios." I say. "And I'm Sun Rios." Sun tells. "Now that we are done with Introductions, everyone can talk until 1st period." Mr. Garum says. He's a Luxray, just to mention.

**Sun's POV**

I started to have a conversion with a Lopunny. "You are sooo pretty girl!" The Lopunny says. "Aww thanks, your soo gorgeous too!" I tell her. The conversation finally ended at the beginning of period one, but I noticed Renegade started to talk to a Gengar, but I don't mind. Me and Renegade were separated to different classes, I followed and talked to Lopunny. (Mainly about clothes and stores and all that.) We went to... Wisdom Class? I didn't know they did stuff like that. Anyways, We continued talking. "You just have to get these heels!" Lopuuny said while showing a picture of the most glamorous heels. "Wow! I just need to-" "Hello beauty Gardevoir." A Alakazam interrupted me. "Oh, hello." I tell him "Your are so pretty." He tells me. "Why thank you, but.. your not my type." I break the news to him. "Whatever you will regret not being with me." He says as he teleports away. "Who was that?" I ask Lopunny. "Oh that's Serys, he hits on everyone." Lopuuny responses. "Oh OK." I say. I wonder how Renegade is doing...

** Renegade's POV**

I was talking to Gengar in the hallways. "Did you really punch Arecus?" I ask Gengar. "Sure did." He tells me. (I didn't believe he punched Arecus) We were on our way to... Mixed Combat Class? We both entered in. "What is this class?" I ask Gengar. "This is Mixed Marital arts, my favorite." He tells me. Cool. Upon entering I a different Gardevoir, not my sister. "Who is that?" I ask Gengar. "That's Wish, she's pretty hot." Everyone I know has some kind of unique name. "Think I have a shot with her?" I ask Gengar. "Nope, Just Kidding you might, juts go talk to her." He says. He sounds like a sage. I walk up to her slowy. "Hey I'm- BOOOOOOMM! A giant explosion sound. "Everyone go to the fallout shelter!" I tryed to meet up with Sun. "Did you hear that?" Sun asks me. "Lets just listen to what the principal has to say." "The enemys are Mightyenas, what do they want?" I can already guess **What **they want, this is going to be a hell of a fight though.

**Sorry for the longer deley! I had bad writers block coming up with ideas, I wrote down what's going to happen next, so this won't happen again!**


End file.
